


Bonfire

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, F/M, Guy Fawkes Night, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: Bonfire Night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 104 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

Rose had always hated bonfire night.

She hated the pungent smell of smoke that clung to her clothing like a dungbomb. She hated the boom of her uncle's Wildfire Whizz-Bangs that echoed in her ears long after they'd gone off. She hated the the frigid cold of the November night that sunk into her bones, better only than the fever heat of the roaring fire that seemed as if it would blister her skin.

Every year she dreaded this day. But this year was different.

Across the bonfire, Lorcan flashed her a brilliant smile. Rose's heart pounded. 

She smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
